falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood
"He determines the number of the stars; he gives to all of them their names." Psalm 147:4 History of New Hollywood Reconstruction On July 3, 2067, a man from RobCo. Industries pitched an idea to Robert House and the current U.S. President to totally reconstruct Hollywood from the down and up. With time and money, a patent had been signed on August 1, 2069 to allow a large construction team to work with RobCo. and General Atomics in the largest project since Liberty Prime; New Hollywood. Year by year, until 2071, they worked long and hard to ensure the success of the reformed city. Many casualties had occurred with the construction team, with 23 fatalities and 56 reported injuries, usually from the same workers. The Final Touch The city was lit in beautiful colors . The Hollywood Sign had been reborn. In 2071, they thought they were done, but a surprise visit from Vault-Tec had put a change in their plans. Vault-Tec wanted to add a vault right under the Seventh Star Amphitheater. So, without hesitation, they did, since Vault-Tec was paying for it. The vault was named Vault 7. Vault-Tec wanted this vault to hold America's greatest stars in the event of a nuclear war. No more was uncovered of the vault. The Grand Opening... And Ending In October 22, 2077, the city was unveiled to the public. The streets were bustling with activity, cars were filling the street, and the stars were signing autographs to the locals. Everything was perfect... until the next day, October 23, 2077. After The Great War In the years 2078-2088, a small battle had occurred right in the middle of New Hollywood, between Chinese troopers in advance hazmat gear and a surviving Chinese resistance. As said by a survivor of the battle, it had taken 10 years until the resistance finally drove the Chinese out of New Hollywood, but not after they fired 25 large missiles at the city, turning it to ruins. The next 100 years in the New Hollywood Ruins had been hell on Earth. This day would now be known as The First Shot. 2113 25 years after the events of The First Shot, the surviving town would continue to struggle. Some survivors would soon retreat to the newly founded city known as Boneyard, some would find the Seventh Star Amphitheater, and become a small cult-like group, called The Crucibles. The remaining survivors would retreat to the remnants of Hollywood Square, converting it to the city of Hellwood. Soon, the ruins of New Hollywood would be a small part of Los Angeles, New California. 2183 75 years after The First Shot, the town of Hellwood became a target for a newly formed tribe called The Shiny Stars, which were remnants of The Crucible's outcasts and Chinese ghoul soldiers. They would begin to raid the town of Hellwood for 7 years, until the Battle at Hellwood in 2190, were Hellwood residents would form the New Hollywood Forces, and drive out the Shiny Star tribals crowding the town. Years after, the NHF would protect the town, and the Shiny Stars would move around town, becoming no less than another raider group. 2208 100 years now after the event. The New California Republic had a little confrontation with the NHF, exchanging gunfire. Soon after, they both stop, and the NHF army joins the NCR, turning NHF's Hellwood guards, into NCR's Military Police. The town of Helllwood is now under NCR jurisdiction. The Crucibles grew into a huge religious circle, inviting anyone with open arms into their family. The Shiny Stars discovered the RobCo. Cinema Center in 2180, along with access to the cinema's emergency generators. The tribe grew from there years after, naming the cinema,Binan Suo, or refugee, in what they call, "Savage Tongue." Now... 2277 After years underground, Vault 7 finally opened, and its occupants would step out for the first time. One dweller, who the locals call "7-Star", would travel around New Hollywood, giving a hand to those in need. The others, being "The Prophets" in the eyes of the Crucibles, would stay with them, slowly turning to ghouls over time, due to them all partaking in the Crucibles' "Cleansing Ritual". The Shiny Stars continue fighting with the NCR, and not long after, a huge amount of them joined Caesar's Legion, due to a small group making contact with a undercover Frumentarii outside of Hellwood. Crucible Scouts undergo a voyage to the Boston Commonweath, to expand their beliefs with those outside. The NCR rule in Hellwood disappeared after they learned of the soldiers at Hoover Dam, and had to travel to the Mojave. The NHF, after the NCRMP's had left, they went back to protecting Hellwood. The Crucibles in Hollywood had expanded their religion to the Boneyard in 2267, having a small group on the inside. Category:Places Category:New California Republic